


experimenting

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Woojin, Watersports, a lot of pee, changjin - Freeform, degrading, dom changbin, dom woojin, good boy hyunjin, idk their shipname but theyre boyfriends uwu, like everything they do they pee with it, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: changbin makes his boyfriend hyunjin hold all day, after bottles upon bottles of water. it makes a fun time for them later on.





	experimenting

****

hyunjin and woojin were always open to eachother about their kinks. thankfully, because the two both had kinks that a normal person would find nasty.

not often did they experiment with their kinks, but when they did it was always heaven. every bit of it was amazing.

but well, tonight woojin had something different in mind. he really wanted to go to the 'next level.' with jinie and fulfill his own disgusting fantasies. 

the two have been talking about it a bit and the younger agreed to try it  ㅡ woojin was so eager to do it. hyunjin had been drinking bottles of water all day and not letting himself go to the bathroom.

not yet was it miserable, but it will get so miserably enjoyable for him later on.

___________

woojin walked through the door of their house, closing it behind him and looking for hyunjin.

he licked his lips and went upstairs to their bedroom, seeing him laying on their bed. he had on an oversized white cat shirt and beautiful pastel lingerie on. which, unfortunately covered his cock but gave an amazing view of his thighs.

ah, classic wooj and his love for thighs.

"fuck." the older mumbled, but loud enough to catch hyunjins attention. "are you okay?" he asks, /failing/ to be seductive.

a chuckle left his lips as he nodded, "perfectly fine.. you just look so beautiful like that, babyboy." he walked up to him, absolutely admiring the view.

oh, how much better it would be if he was covered with piss. all soaking and slutty, just for him.

"i hope you've been holding, doll." woojin said so sweetly, his voice almost making hyunjin shiver. "all day, i think i had three waters.. its going to hit me like a truck.."

he licked his lips and nodded, "you should have another. i will aswell, what would the fun be if it lasted two minutes?" 

now that was a slight problem with their kink, you can only piss for /so long/ that's why the older decided to just make hyunjin drink a lot and hold it.

not only would the pissing itself be such a turn on, but seeing his sweet baby struggle to hold it in for so long with so much would be beautiful. 

his cock was throbbing in his jeans uncomfortably. "be a good boy for hyung and get three waters from the fridge, okay?" he requested, and of course he did so.

he sat on the bed and pulled off his jeans, moaning at the feeling of his cock being much more comfortable. although still wearing underwear, it felt better.

he rubbed himself a bit before hyunjin came back, "two for you, one for me." the older smiled, taking one from him.

"but i can't.. thats too much. its already getting hard to hold it."

woojin ignored him and started drinking his own, drinking it quickly because he wanted to start doing this. luckily, he already had to piss and it only took like 15-20 minutes for the water to go through him.

he hummed and put down the plastic, satisfied with how much water the two had. "lay back, baby. but dont you dare let go until i give you permission."

the younger shakily laid back, his dick hurting a bit from holding so much liquid. 

woojin pulled off his boxers, and grunted a bit. "you look fucking beautiful, jinie. so fucking good for me." he stroked himself.

the boy had a sudden panicked expression, "aii~" he whimpered. he squirmed and you could tell he was trying to hold in more.

woojin pressed on his tummy, knowing it would ache and make him leak.

he was too shy to say anything, instead he held his stomach and moaned. "this is going to be so fun." woojin aimed his cock towards hyunjin, before letting a hot stream of piss flow right onto his body.

"open your mouth." he demanded, letting himself piss right into his mouth. "now spit it out onto yourself."

hyunjin obeyed, so embarrassed. his shirt was dripping with piss and the feeling was kind of amazing.

he moaned and then started to rub the youngers cock, "oh please dont. i have to go so bad." he whined and started squirming so much, his cock twitching.

purposely, woojin rubbed the tip of his cock. "it probably hurts worse by the second, huh baby?" he rubbed down his thighs for a second, and then shot his slightly yellow urine into them, wetting them.

hyunjin whimpered and desperately held onto his cock, not caring that his lingerie was now probably somewhat ruined. "w-woojin!" he started begging to go.

"stand up." he ordered, "it hurts..it hurts, i cant, ah." the maknae complained, "then hold it." he said sternly.

a little bit started to drip from the slit, "dont you dare." woojins eyes narrowed at him, "it hurts to move." he slowly pulled himself off the bed.

he slapped the shorters ass, then grabbed it which made more piss leak out of him. "such a bad boy." wooj purposely rubbed his throbbing cock.

"drink the other water and then come lay on me." he sat up on the wet bed, laying back against the headboard/pillows. he enjoyed watching hyunjin shake and desperately hold his legs together.

his ass in the lingerie was art. it was so plump and perfect.

he turned around once he was finished, woojin noticed how his hair was a bit wet from /his own/ piss and nearly came from that. why did the stupidest things pleasure him so much?

hyunjin wobbled his way ontop of woojin, shifting uncomfortably. "oh theres probably so much you're holding.." he moaned and rubbed his cock against his ass.

"whore." he couldn't help but to whisper. "go on, piss on me." 

he was way to shy and even though the urine was basically forcing itself out of his dick, he still struggled to piss. 

he gasped as finally a thick liquid substance was released onto woojins shirt, flowing down to his waist and making them both messy.

"oh my, finally." he nearly cried at the satisfaction, so much piss flowing freely. the older gripped at his cock and aimed the pee to himself, which hyunjin wanted to stop but couldn't.

so now he was currently pissing all over himself with no control  ㅡ how lovely is that?

"you're so dirty, fuck. now.. stop." wooj forced, and started to hump against hyunjins hole. "i still gotta go." the younger groaned, "save it for later."

and unfortunately, he had no choice.

woojin moved the piece of fabric that was covering his entrance, "hope you dont mind piss as lube." he held hyunjins waist.

it was such an odd yet pleasurable feeling, and he wanted more. "still desperate to pee, baby?" he asked before pushing himself up into the shorter, "hyungg.. fuck!" hyunjin cursed.

it didn't take long for him to start thrusting up into his sweet hole, leaving the other shaking and wanting to piss so badly.

woojin simply just continued to fuck his tight hole, basically growling as he spilled the yellow liquid into him. "oh my gosh." hyunjin held onto his shoulders, moving himself back and forth against his cock.

"go on, angel. finish."

those words were such a relief, piss splashed out of him like a waterfall, but eventually he got cut off by woojin still filling his hole with his own piss.

"t-too much." the younger keened, "not until i say so." he pulled the other over him, now relentlessly jolting in and out of him. the piss splattered all over the two but he couldn't care less.

it felt so good and he couldn't stop, despite now reaching his orgasm. he moaned, "oh hyunjinie.." he slowed down a bit, now letting the white substance fill into his hole.

"that was probably some of thee best sex we will ever have." he panted, still slowly thrusting in and out.

hyunjin was a mess, sweaty, smelly, exhausted. "it was." he let his body weight fall ontop of the older.

needless to say, this wasn't the last time they did something like this.


End file.
